


Piled on Thoughts

by bloodred17



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa 2, Super Danganronpa 2
Genre: If you want me to add tags I'll do so (if it's possible), Mentioned Character Death, Mild Angst, Oneshot, Out of character a bit, Suicide, anyways uh, cursing, i need Fuyuhiko angst don't judge, just like an attempt, not really tho, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodred17/pseuds/bloodred17
Summary: I like to make my favorite characters s u f f e r.I did like no research I just went and typed so yeah a bunch will probably be wrong and I'm really sorry about that. This is just a shitpost yikes.





	Piled on Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this don't vore me

Fuyuhiko laid in his hospital bed staring blankly at the ceiling. Peko was gone. And it was all his fault. That seemed to run in circles in his mind on an instant loop. Why was it that Peko had to die while he lived on? It almost would've been mercy if he had died in her execution.  
Almost.  
No one has found him yet, although if this damned island had any pattern the others were most likely exploring the island. Monokuma had the decency to tell Fuyuhiko where the fuck he was. Kuzuryuu thought for a moment. What was he gonna do now? That... that he did not know yet. He currently had trouble moving certain parts of his body without experiencing a spike of pain. Fuyuhiko sighed audibly. There wasn't much he could do at all. In effort to pass time, he just decided to go back to sleep. He wished Monokuma would bring a book or something but he also knew Monokuma probably would just make fun of him for asking. The Ultimate Yakuza asking for a book because he's bored in his little hospital bed. Fuyuhiko gave a small laugh with no humor in it, and promptly fell asleep.

Next time Fuyuhiko awoke it was to the sound of hushed voices. Keeping his eyes closed, he listened to the conversation. "I-is he alive?" "Mhmm, he seems to be doing quite well considering... what happened." "Okay... that's good. But, will he be discharged soon?" It was Sonia and Mikan. "I... don't know. I'm sorry, but his rate of healing is unpredictable right now. There's a lot that could go wrong but if everything progresses smoothly... a week I would think?" Mikan explained carefully, being bluntly honest was part of being a nurse.... "Oh. He just looks so pale. Are you positive he's okay?" Sonia inquired. "Here, I'll check right now if it helps." Mikan said, a kind tone to her voice. Fuyuhiko heard the floor creak as she stepped closer. "Everything seems to be good except... oh! Oh my!" Mikan suddenly gasped. He could hear the pure panic in Sonia's voice as she stuttered out "Ah! Wh-what's happened? Is something wrong?" "It looks like Monokuma has patched him up, but has done nothing to lower the pain levels! I'll go get some morphine, you stay here with him. Without anything to reduce pain, his heartbeat will be naturally faster and could be fatal!" He heard Mikan run out of the room full speed and Sonia sit down next to him. She took his hand and held it. She spoke softly, "Its going to be okay Fuyuhiko... you'll be fine. You'll get better in no time." It sounded more like she was convincing herself, not him. As a response, he squeezed her hand. He heard a small gasp after he did. "Can... you hear me?" She whispered. "Of course I can I'm not deaf." He responded opening his unbandaged eye. She gave a small laugh out of pure hysterics, and pushed him playfully. However, when she did so he winced visibly. "Sorry! Sorry," she quickly apologized. Mikan ran back in to see Fuyuhiko awake and Sonia fussing over him.Mikan made an oh expression. Before walking over to Kuzuryuu. She held up a syringe and explained "So... I'm going to inject you with morphine so that it can reduce the pain. If I could please see your arm. B-but only if you want! Sorry I'm being so forceful!" Fuyuhiko rolled his eye and held out his arm. Mikan took his arm carefully and lined up the needle to the soft side of his joint. She quickly cleaned the area before injecting it into him. The only noise Fuyuhiko made was a small "ah" when she put it in, but it was over quickly and he seemed okay. "S-sorry! Morphine shots always hurt a lot because it requires a thicker needle and since you're hurt badly and haven't had any pain killers I had to give you a lot to-" "Its fine." Fuyuhiko interrupted.  
Time passed and Sonia left to go get the others. Mikan wrote down all his vitals and made sure in detail he was doing okay. It wasn't long until the others came.

Fuyuhiko was in the hospital bathroom. He stared at his reflection, he looked so weak. He was so, so weak. In a fury, he grabbed a towel and threw it over the mirror, keeping him from looking at his pitiful reflection any longer. Though, the abrupt movement took his breath away, and caused more pain to buzz on his wounds. It wasn't anything he couldn't handle, but it was infuriating. It was pathetic this entire situation. He caused Mahirus death, and Pekos death. It was inevitably his fault. He didn't deserve the kindness from Mikan. All the work that was put into him, he had only just got to a point where Mikan didn't have to hover over him constantly yesterday. Now he could move around the hospital without being scolded at least. But it wasn't fair to Mikan. Or anyone, they didn't need to be worried about him, he deserved it after all. Tsumiki was forced to look after him and take time out of her day to keep him stable. Peko was gone, Natsumi was gone, and what's left? His parents were never really a good role models. They fought constantly sometimes getting brutal. It wasn't uncommon for it to start threatening Fuyuhiko and Natsumi, only reason any of the two children were alive was because Peko looked after them. Well, that was the only reason one of them was alive. And now Peko was taken too. Stolen right from his grasp. Tears threatened to spill. No, he was a yakuza he couldn't cry. He couldn't. He... couldn't....  
Tears fell silently, not a noise was made from Fuyuhiko. He only looked down at his hands and cried. He was kinda surprised the tear duct in his empty eye socket was still intact. But all that really did was burn like hell as salty tears clung to the open flesh. He was shaking madly. He had had enough. This was a hospital, there were pills and scalpels littered in about every room. It wasn't long before he found his prize. It was a small bottle of pills, there were tons of containers but he would hopefully only need one. Hope... yeah. Nobody would even feel despair of any sort when he died. He was a burden. Of all things, Mikan would most likely be angry at him for wasting her precious time.  
He uncapped the bottle, the childlock only taking a small bit longer to bust through. He poured all the contents out into his cupped hand. He hesitated for a moment, but only a moment. Then he threw them all into his mouth. He choked for a moment, having trouble trying to get them all down. He was crying harder, hating that he was so pathetic to go to suicide but knowing that this was the best solution. When he finally got some pills down he just coughed them back up. Dammit....  
He swallowed what he figured was enough and spit the rest into the trashcan. He felt dizzy. He slid down into a sitting position, leaning his back against the wall for support. He started to go numb, his nerves buzzed oddly. His world shifted, spinning around him. He settled for closing his eyes. Not long after he closed them, he fell unconscious. 

-

Mikan entered the hospital at her new scheduled time. She chose twenty minutes after dinner because it gave Fuyuhiko enough alone time, and since Monomi gave him dinner at the same time as the other classmates it gave him extra time to eat. She walked into his room practically on autopilot, but her heart skipped a beat when it was empty, with his dinner gone cold next to his bed. She calmed herself down, and went around looking throughout the hospital. Perhaps Fuyuhiko just got confused and went into the wrong room? With those rooms proven empty, she went to the bathroom. She didn't know what could keep him so long, maybe diarrhea? After all, his bodily functions were out of whack. She walked in and tripped over something almost instantly. "That's weird I cleaned this room only yesterd-" She looked over at what had blocked her path, and screamed instantly. 

-

Her yell had hit the ears of the passing by Gundham. Upon hearing it, he raced inside full speed, keeping a calm mind. He ran into the bathroom to find Mikan frantically checking Fuyuhikos pulse. "W-what's happened?!" Gundham yelled, crouching down next to Mikan. He inspected Fuyuhikos body analytically. He looked like he had physically improved, he had regained almost all of the color to his skin. But... something was very off. "His pulse is irregular! We need to get him to his room now!" Gundham helped Mikan pick up Fuyuhiko, holding onto his legs while Mikan took under his arms. They began to speed-shuffle out of the bathroom. Trying to go fast while Gundham went backwards and not losing grip. Then, Fuyuhiko gave a sudden twitch, his torso jerking upwards. Mikan almost lost her grip, and in a split second decision Tanaka grabbed Fuyuhiko bridal style and continued running to his room. It wasn't a far distance but the way they were carrying him before slowed them down far too much. They practically kicked down the door and laid him down on his bed. Mikan began hooking him up to all kinds of contraptions. Gundham was relentless in his inspection of Fuyuhiko. He was determined to find out what had happened, if his wounds had suddenly overloaded him, or if he had simply fell and hit his head, causing a different set of problems. He hated how still Fuyuhiko was. He had been still when he was hurt at Pekos execution, yes. But back then his chest rose and fell roughly, proving he was breathing. Wait....  
Gundham gasped audibly. "Timid one! It appears that the fallen is no longer breathing! Which is a truly needed function for you mortals." Mikan almost screamed again at that news. "Then we must hurry to save him!"  
The rest was a blur to Gundham. When things had settled down, and Mikan was staying to watch his pulse and such, Gundham finally gained the courage to ask. "Well, do you know the cause of that chaos?" Gundham inquired. Mikan sighed deeply. "A-as much as I hate to think this... I think it was attempt of suicide." Gundham stopped abruptly at that word. It was as though he had trouble comprehending it. "Su...icide?" Gundham said out loud. Mikan nodded sadly, no longer making eye contact. Instead she watched Fuyuhikos face as he slept. He looked so peaceful... but he also looked blank. Showing no emotion as he lay in his mess of wires. "There were some spit out pills in the trash can, I had hoped that he had changed his mind and simply stress had caused him to faint. But since he pulse was irregular and his breathing had halted" -Mikan sniffled, she had begun crying- "he must have swallowed enough for his vital organs to start shutting down." Gundham blinked, "So... he truly wanted...." Mikan nodded. With that confirmation, Gundham turned, and left the room. Mikan glanced back for a moment, but let him go. She pulled up a chair next to Fuyuhikos bed, and stayed vigilant with her patient. She would not allow him to die, not now. Not after all that has happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You made it to the end whoo-hoo. Uhhh comment and all that I wanna know what the heck you thought and also make sure to call me out on what I did wrong because I definitely got a ton wrong. Uhh also spelling mistakes expose me. Thanks again though,, goodbye!


End file.
